mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Shine City
After hearing about Bowser stealing the power of the Guardian Stars, he heads to Star City to start his journey on stopping his evil plots once again! Acting as the first overworld as Super Mario 64 Shining Stars, it contains a total of 6 Main Courses, 1 Bowser Level, the warp to Shine City 2 and three 1-ups. Though, one of the 6 courses can only be accessed from the second overworld, which requires 30 stars. The centerpiece of the city is a grand fountain with a statue of one of the grand Shining Stars. In front of the statue is a sign which explains the plot of the game. The original Shine City was a town that housed the "Shine Spirits", ruled by Rosalina. It was destroyed one and rebuild by Peach as New Shine City. Bowser eventually opened a rift and is using the power of the stars in order to flood the city with lava. There is a river which separates the city into two parts, with a wooden bridge connecting the sides. Each side has a tall, brown building, Besides small patches of different textures to represent the levels of this overworld, the city is grassy with only a single path going through the center, surrounded by a tall brown slope. There is also a huge platform in the water which swamps everything else in New Shine City. Note: The overworld is called Shine City, even though it is referred to as New Shine City by the sign. There is, however, a level named New Shine City. Areas ' 'Chomp Fields The first course in the game is located in pipe a patch of yellow lower located in the corner of the area with the Shine Star Statue. This area contains a very tall mountain with many Chain Chomps surrounding it. Piranha Skygarden The second course of the game is located on a concrete mound next to the Statue of the Star. There is a giant wooden arch over the Pipe. The Skygardens consist of many floating concrete islands with lots of vegetation. Stormy Skyway The third course of the level is located in the corner across the bridge from the Star Statue; Mario starts on this side. The pipe is in a light grey decline. The Skyway is an airport-like area with grey clouds overhead. It also contains one of the Secret Levels in this game. Icefire Caverns The fourth course of the game is located in a lone pipe near the river on the side across the bridge from the Statue (where Mario starts). This caverns has two distinct sides, one of hot lava, and the other of cool ice. It also contains one of the Secret Levels in this game. Mt.Lavalava The fifth course of the game is located on a small red hilly area, surrounded by lava, which is across the bridge from the Statue (where Mario starts). This giant volcano is guarded by the many Lava Piranha Plants that live there. Starshine Cove The seventh level of the game is located in a high platform in the water. It can only be gotten to via a star door attached to the side of the brown building behind the Star statue. This large beach resort requires Mario to use the Wing Cap to fly around different landmarks. Bowser's Tower of Terror Mario's first encounter with Bowser takes place in his huge flaming tower. Once Mario gets 30 stars he can enter the star door in the cylindrical brown building which is across the bridge from the Star Statue (where Mario starts). Shine City 2 Once Mario has finished up in the first area of Shine City, he can enter the second area. This requires the Key from Bowser 1, which has a prerequisite of 30 stars. This area contains another 4 main courses and the second of Bowser's hideouts. 1-Ups * Behind the brown cylindrical building which contains Bower's Tower of Terror * At the end of one side of the river, on a concrete platform near the Brown Building leading to Shine City 2 and Starshine Cove * At the other end of the river on a concrete platform, past the pipe leading to Icefire Caverns Star MIPPS on the High Platform Mario must grab MIPPS, who is relaxing high above the overworld. Mario must enter the star door which leads to the high platform, which has the pipe leading to Starshine Cove on it. On one of the corners is MIPPS. The bunny does not run as usual, so grab the star and move on. Enemies * Goomba * Kuromame Trivia * If you die in this overworld, it will put Mario in the Star Select screen for Chomp Fields. Once you select a star, Mario will appear in Chomp Fields with 0 life, and thus get booted back to Shine City from the Chomp Fields pipe. * There is a random Red Coin in the river near the bridge, but collect it does nothing, most likely as there are no other red coins. ** There is also a Metal Cap with an unknown purpose, which may have been used to collect the coins. * There is a Koopa Shell near the Warp Pipe to Icefire Caverns. Due to the angle of the slopes surrounding the area, Mario can use the shell to jump up and around the entirety of the slopes. ** There are no areas that this method leads to, but it is fun and Mario can get onto the brown buildings. Category:HUB Category:Grassland Category:Music-Paper Mario Category:SM64 Shining Stars Category:SM64 Shining Stars Location Category:Location Category:Town